In recent years, with the development of display technology, portable terminals such as mobile phones, tablet computers etc. have become extremely popular. However, these terminal devices have become less portable due to increase in size of portable terminals, e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers and so on.
The improvement in display technology encourages consumers to increasingly pursuit to comfortable experience and smart designs. Traditional palm display devices are substantially in the form of a single large screen, or slidable or flippable small screens. With the development of flexible display means, flexible display is becoming more and more popular. Then, novel and stable deign methods need to be searched based on the flexible display, in particular more humanized and reasonable design solutions should be proposed when new considerations are made as to more forms of flexible screens after people enjoy the visual impact created by the flexible screens.
A foldable display device is able to solve the problem in portability, wherein a screen in the foldable display device is a flexible screen. However, when the foldable display device is folded, a folded portion of the flexible screen has a radius of curvature approximate to or even smaller than a critical radius of curvature of the flexible screen, such that the flexible screen may be broken by a larger internal stress generated by folding.
At present there is a need to provide a novel foldable display device capable of solving the above problems.